Red String
by DoggyGrl01
Summary: Leo can see the red string of fate since he was little. He have witness many strings connect over time. Leo even got his brother to find his soulmate. Then his connect.
1. I thought I went crazy

I have always seen it. Ever since I was eight and almost died. It's only been six years but it feels like a life time.

I remember the first time I seen it. I was laying in bed at the hospital, my brother looming over me. His cheeks tear stain and eyes red. As soon he saw me wake up, he scream out my name. "LEO!"

I remember jumping. I remember the ache in my body. I remember saying his name with a shit-eating grin; of what he said later on. "Charles." I remember the burning sensation in my throat when I talked.

Then Charles cry. He was nineteen at the time and I've never seen him cry in my life. Not even when our dad died. He didn't cry at the funeral nor the hospital when we got the news. I was only five and my first memories of my dad was him in the coffin as I cry over his body. My big sister, Nyssa, let tears fall down but not sob. My mom cried into my hair.

Charles stood his ground.

But he cried as I lay on the hospital bed. I remember reaching up to grab his face. I remember his hand grabbing mine and squeeze it. I remember seeing a red string tried around Charles's pinking finger. It wasn't connected to anything, only hang there. I did point it out with my broken voice.

But he said, "There's nothing on my pinkings."

I though I went crazy.

But I still see them.

Everyone haves them. I have one. Nyssa have one. My neighbor have one. Some are connected to someone else. Others are not connected to anyone. A little of them don't have a red string. I don't know why they don't.

Then mine connect.


	2. Down the escalator we go

I have a crush.

She have straight brown hair and big almond eyes. She like to wear white dresses that compliment her tan skin. Her smile is warm like the sun. She's beautiful. Her name is Calypso Nightshade.

And I wish our strings were connected.

I stare at her left pinky finger. A red string hangs from it. Not connected to anyone. One day she is going to meet her soulmate and I'll be sad. One day I'll meet mine and be half happy. Only half because it won't be Calyspo. Half because I'll be with my soulmate.

"Where is she? She's late," Calypso says.

I sip on my sweet tea from Chick-fil-a, "I don't know." We're at Olympus Mall, waiting for my second bestie Piper McLean to show up. "Maybe she got stuck in traffic."

"It's a Sunday, what traffic?"

I point my tea at her with a grin on my face. "You are smart Sunshine." Calypso glare at me for the given nickname. "That couple there," I point ahead of me with the foam cup, "their strings are not connected."

Calypso is the only one outside my family that knows I can see the red strings. "That mean they are going to break-up soon, right?"

I raise my cup half-empty with sweet tea in the air, "You got that right!" She laughs at my stupid gesture. And I smile because of her beautiful laugh. I see my string wave in the air.

Then I see it. I slowly pull my left hand down as I stare at my red string. Of all days, in a mall, my string connect. Calypso is saying something, but my head goes blank. My eyes follow the string to the escalator, away from the food court. I stand up which started Calypso.

"Leo? What's wrong?"

"My red string connect," I respond with fear. I leave her alone at the table. Who is she that I'm connected? Is she awesome like me? I basically run down the escalator. They are still stairs.

"Leo! Wait up!" Calypso sounds far away. I can't wait.

I feel so happy to follow my own string. It's like when Charles's string connected. I follow it so happily to know my brother's soulmate is close by. But mine. It's my happiness. My half-happiness.

Then I get stop outside the Disney store. "Leo!" It's Piper.

"Hey Pipes," I say impatiently. Just behind her.

"I'm sorry I'm late. But I think its time." Calypso comes up next to me breathing heavily. Time for What? "You okay Calypso?"

Calypso wave a hand. "I'm fine Piper. Why are you late?" She takes away my sweet tea.

Piper smile happily. To my left. She look behind her, "Damn, lost him." I follow my red string.

"No, right here Piper," a deep voice boom next to me.

My string is connected to it. I look up to sneakers, blue jeans and a purple t-shirt. To a crescent scar on their lips that spreads when a smile form. Lightning blue eyes behind black frames and wind struck blond hair. And I can't believe it.

"This is Jason Grace," Piper introduce. "Jason, this is Leo Vasquez and Calypso Nightshade, my best friends. Guys, this is my boyfriend."

"Hi," Jason nevoursly wave to us.

My red string is connected to a guy. To my best friend's boyfriend. My soulmate is a guy.

I'm not gay.


	3. More about the other side

I lay on the floor. "Silena, why?"

She steps over me. "It's not that bad."

"What if your string connected to a girl's?" Silena stays quiet. She also knows about my sixth sense; but she's family. Selena and Charles are marry because of me. They're happy. I'm not. " See? This is a curse!"

"What's a curse?" Charles come into the room.

"The red string," Silena answer. I see their red string hovering me.

"It's not a curse. It brought Silena and I togerher." I watch it swing in the air.

"It didn't bring you two together," I say, "I'm the one that did it. I ran off in the store and you chase me bro. That what happen. The string didn't lasso y'all together like a rope does to a cattle's legs!" I reach up with both my hands and grab the string. I pull down, but, the red string goes right through my hands.

"Is that where our string is at?" Silena asks. I look at her silently.

Charles nudge me with his foot. "Leo, get up." I groan. "Leo. You're in the way."

I reach up to Silena. "Can I touch your belly?" Silena is pregnant. Five months within and her belly is big. "I'm never going to be a dad."

She smile down to me, "As long you get up."

I roll onto my knees and and crawl to her. "Leo! You're going to make holes in your jeans. I'm not buying you new ones," Charles says. I place my hands on the belly. They kick me. I place my ear against the stomach. Two heartbeats.

Silena slides her hand in my curls. "You can be a dad. It'll just be different." I hum in responds. I softly hug Silena. She laughs.

 _~Red Strings~_

Piper type on her phone with the happiest smile on that I have ever seen. Her string is not connect. She can find someone else anytime. Her and Jason can break up anytime.

Since Jason and I meet, and our strings connect, there's only a matter of time when these lovebirds are going to break-up. It could be today. Tomorrow. Maybe in two weeks. Depends.

"Where's Jason going to school?" Calypso ask out of nowhere. Piper look up.

"Um, New Rome Academy," Piper answers. I start coughing.

"Wait. As in our rivals?"

Piper sits up in her chair with a brilliant smile. "I know right. We meet at the football game two weeks ago. The only one you two didn't want to come with me?" Piper strongly pats my back.

"Oh yeah," Calypso relax back into the chair. "Han Solo movie came out that night. A lot better than a bunch of guys chasing after a ball." They both sigh at the memory of the same night.

If I had gone to the game instead of the movie, I would have met my soulmate two weeks ago. It would be me giggling over the phone. I feel so bad that I'm the reason them two are going to break-up. Calypso and I share a knowing glance.

I look down to my connect red string. If I follow it now, I'll end up to whatever class in New Rome Academy that Jason is in.

Why me?


	4. Getting ditched

I look at other strings. Not mine. Not right now.

"Don't worry," Calypso whisper to me. "Nothing is going to happen." I look at her and smile.

Jason and Piper stand in front of us. Their hands intertwine like one. We are at a carnival and there is so many people. "Hey guys," Piper speaks up. "Lets go on the boomerang. That'll be fun."

"You won't get sick from the ride like in the car, right Leo?" Jason laugh.

Piper playfully slap Jason's arm. "Don't bully him. Be glad he didn't puke in the backseat."

"Sorry Leo," Jason say sheepish. I only shrug.

"Actually, I need to use the restroom." Calypso hold out a hand to Piper. "Join me to find the potters?"

Piper takes hold of it with a smile. "Let's go my lady. You two wait for us at the boomerang. Okay?" I nod and Jason smile. Then they left us alone.

We slowly walk to the boomerang. Why did Calypso leave me here with him. Anything can happen. I don't know what. But anything!

Jason's phone ring. A ringtone of Diamonds by Rihanna. I snicker as he answer. "Hello?" A small smile form, the scar spread. "Hi. No, everything's great. It's not really a double date. It's a getting to know the friends." Jason go quiet. Hearing one side of a phone call sucks. He laughs. "No. I'm having fun. I'm actually with Leo. Yeah."

Jason takes a quick glance to me. I smile.

"Okay. Love you too." He hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" I grin at him. "You better not be cheating on Pipes. You don't know how awful Piper and Calypso will beat you up."

Jason nervously laugh as he stuff his phone back in the pants. "No. I don't cheat. That was my big sister. She's just making sure I'm okay. A little overprotective."

"I know how that feel," I laugh. "My older brother doesn't know how to let me have fun. He actually grounded me for playing with fire." He stare at me with those electric blue eyes. He does have pretty eyes. I laugh. "I'm kidding. I wasn't playing with it."

"What were you doing with the fire?"

I wave my hand. "I was doing a project for wielding class. Brought it home because my bro have the right tools since he's a mechanic. The flame torch I was using went wild when I turned it on. My curtains burst in flames, and if it wouldn't my sister being outside to see it happen, I would had burn the house down." I shrug.

"All for a project." Jason laugh.

"I like wielding class. The only one I understand." We're at the boomerang and we go quiet in the middle of the loud carnival. A couple of kids hobble out the ride looking green. They both puke on the side of the ride. "I guess we wait for the girls." Jason nod in understanding.

We stand at the railings in silence. It was only for five minutes but it feels like twenty. It doesn't take long to use the portable potties. Unless they are loss. Can't find the small ride. What if they're kidnapped? I feel bad for the fellows who date do that. Those girls will beat the living shit out of them.

Jason pull out his phone. He push his glasses up on his nose. "It's Piper. She text that they couldn't find the ride and is sitting down eating ice cream." I look at Jason's phone then him. "So yeah."

I snatch his phone away. "Sorry dude." I call up Piper. "Brother took my phone, part of the grounding."

 _"Hey sweetheart,"_ Piper answer. A girlfriend with hope.

"Pipes, it Leo. Can you put Calypso on the phone. Thanks." I look up at Jason and decide to turn away.

 _"What's up Leo?"_

"What's up? You left me with the end of my red string," I whisper. "Why did you stop looking?"

 _"Sorry, Leo. I didn't mean to leave you two alone."_ Now she's whispering. _"Nothing is going to happen for only a couple hours right? Now let me enjoy my ice cream."_

"Calypso!" It goes silent. "God'ammit," I whisper. I hand back the phone. "Sorry about."

"No problem. Um, since the girls left us, how about we get funnel cakes?"

I sigh and give a sheepish smile. "Yeah. Sounds good. With lemonade to wash it down." Calypso is so going to regret doing this to me.


	5. Just some friendly fighting

_**A/N:** Who here believe in soulmates? I do but I don't think I found mines yet. Or maybe I did and not notice. Enjoy. :3_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _only the sorry of this fanfic belongs to me_

* * *

"You guys left me alone with my soulmate. For three hours." I flip through Netflix. "What do you feel like watching?"

"It was four hours before we found you two. What happen last night between you two?" Calypso ask.

I look at her. "We had fun. Got on a couple of rides. Shared a funnel cake and drink some lemonade. Two cups of course. We didn't share one with two straws. That's-" I clear my throat. "Anyway, we had fun. We even exchange numbers. I'll text him when I get my phone back."

"Four hours by yourself!"

"That what happens when you leave the string alone!" I look down to my left hand. The string tied onto my pinking finger and wrap around down my leg to where ever Jason is at. I wish it was just hanging, not connected to my best friend's boyfriend. I flip the remote in my hands. "What do you-"

Calypso grab the remote and throws it. "Gods Leo. We lose you two for five minutes. Found a ice cream store across the street from the carnival and ate for thirty minutes. We couldn't find you for three hours and a half."

We go silent. I hate this.

"Did at less you and Piper went to the bathroom?" Calypso lungh at me. I scream as we roll off the couch. I land flat on my stomach. Calypso fall on my back. She pull my hair. "Ow ow ow. Wait! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to help you! I'm going to kill you!" She pull on my hair harder. "Let me go! Let me-AahhHh!"

Calypso pull a good chuck of my hair off as my head face-planted on the rough rug. I crawl away. I look up to see Nyssa holding up Calypso off the ground. Selena look at us in the background with an interests look. Like she's watching one of her fashion tv shows.

"What is going on here?" Nyssa ask. Calypso trash against my big sister. She throws her back on the couch. "Stop it."

"Leo went out with his soulmate," Calypso says.

"Wasn't it a double-date?" Selena confusly ask.

"Yes!" I scream. "It was a double-date. Kind-of. More like meet the friends. But then Calypso and Piper left us to go to the toilet and completely left us to get ice cream. I was alone with him."

"You found your soulmate?" Nyssa asks. "And it's a boy?" Nyssa seem to beam without smiling. She shakes her head. "So you had fun with your potential soulmate. What's wrong with taht?"

"HE'S TAKEN!" Calypso have lost her calm. Nyssa glare at my best friend.

"Go home." Calypso open her mouth. "Go. Home." She stands up in a huff and left. Nyssa sigh. "Listen Leo, I know it's hard to stay away from someone you're destined for, but remember your and that person's place."

I stand. "I'm not doing anything sis. This is destiny. There will be a reason we will meet together. And I can't stop that. The string will pull us together."

"Just try."

"I'm trying my hardest!"


	6. Texting is the ballgame

**_A/N:_** _HAPPY NEW YEAR! With a new chapter in, that makes three updates for three stories for me. WHOOO! What a way to start the year. ENJOY! :3 ❤_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _*cries in a corner*_

* * *

 _I got my phone back,_ I text to Jason. _It's Leo by the way._

It's the middle of the first class and the first thing I do with my phone is text Jason. I just got it back before leaving to school. I wasn't suppose to get it for another two weeks. Calypso doesn't even know yet, and she's not talking to me either. I don't know why Charles decide to give it up early.

What if I almost burn the house again? He's trusting me too much.

 _Awesome. But you shouldn't be texting in class,_ Jason text back. I feel all giggly in the pit of my stomach.

 _What about you? You're having class right?_

 _My first class is baseball training. Today is self-practice._

 _Baseball?_

 _Yep. The pitcher._

 _I bet you'll be throwing smooth moves at the ladies 😘_

 _Leo, no_

I silently laugh. Why do I feel so happy texting him? Then I see my red string and remember it is connected to him. Our pinkies are tied. We are fated.

I lay my head down on the desk. What am I going to do?

"Mr. Valdez," the teacher calls. "It is not nap time. Please pay attention." I pick up my head and stick out my tongue. She gives me a face. "Don't give me attitude boy."

I slip my phone back into my pocket and listen to the teacher.

Lunch time came and I'm texting Jason again. Calypso sits next to me in silent. Piper look over the table. "Hey, you got your phone back! Who's you texting?"

I smile to Piper. "Charles let me have it back early. I don't know why."

Piper laugh. "That's not what I ask."

"Jason, I'm texting Jason." I see Calypso fingers flinch. I feel like she might jump me again.

Piper smile bigger. "That's awesome! I knew you two would become great friends after all."

" _Great_ friends," I hear Calypso mutter.

"What Caly?"

Calypso lunge at me. I scream.


	7. What's with the fighting?

_**A/N:** write write write erase no sleep COFFEE! write write write slams head on phone_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own, only the idea of the story_

* * *

"What? There's a chapter that translate this shit?" I look at the context in the textbook. I can understand Macbeth. "Thanks Jace, this'll help with the upcoming test."

Jason smiles, "No problem. I learned this in freshman year. I also have trouble with Shakespeare." I start reading Macbeth.

"So much better with my dyslexia ass self. Already don't make sense in the first place and the damn teachers want us to learn some dumb plays that everyone die in." Jason laughs next to me. I feel my face go red. "What?"

"You speak out loud a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah. My mom like to say that I like to tell the truth."

"I like to call it too much information," Piper says as she walks in with a bowl of cut up melon. I throw a piece of melon at her. "Hey. If you can't handle the truth-"

"-then you don't deserve the truth!" I yell with her. We laugh. I glance at Jason and our eyes meet. I quickly look away.

"So, what's going on with Calypso and you? Whats the fight about? Yesterday scared me." Jason reach over to grab a melon. "I told her that we're going to study at your house and she denied coming here. Said yes to study, no on where."

I tap my fingers on the book. "Yeah, we kinda had a fight. It's more on her side. I'm not mad."

"What happen? You know I don't like to be in the dark."

I also don't like putting Piper in the dark. But she doesn't know about me seeing the soulmate string and that I'm connected to her boyfriend. It takes time for me to share my secret. It takes years in order to trust that a friend will keep my secret.

I've only known Piper for two years. Calypso knows me since I was eleven. I didn't tell until last year.

And if Piper knows everything, there's a matter of time I would betray her and she would know ahead of time. I don't want to betray her. Nobody can't go against fate.

Jason place a hand on my shoulder. "Its okay Leo. The fight must be something only between you two. And shouldn't be pressure on a sensitive subject. Isn't that right Piper?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Leo," Piper apologized.

I wave my hands. "No, you don't have to say sorry. We're arguing and you're stuck in the middle. I'm sorry." Piper and I laugh. "Gods, we are bad at this."

"No shit. Are you going to talk to Caly?"

"If she talks back to me. Lately she only what to give me another bruise."

Jason pats my back. "She'll come around. Calypso will see that what she got mad over is something not really big of a deal." Piper and I stare at him. "What?"

"You don't know Calypso," Piper says. "She literally tackle Leo yesterday during lunch. Suspended for a week."

"She...what?"

"But thanks for the good advice," I smile out. Jason even look handsome being confuse.

Shit. He's handsome.


	8. The smell of oil is overbearing

_**A/N:**_ _Another chapter! YAY! Let's go! :3_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I know, you know, let's not repeat the same thing_

* * *

I grab the laptop off Charles's bed and sit there. Everyone is at work at the workshop so I decide to do a little research. How to fucking cut a damn red string. Also the laptop is faster than my phone.

I don't want Piper to be betray by me. I also don't want to be connected to a guy. It's not like it's wrong or anything. I just image a pretty girl on the other end. Someone who can laugh at my jokes, shorter than me, and smart that she'll help me with school.

I'll like Calypso; even if she doesn't laugh at my dumb jokes. I like Calypso.

I didn't imagine a tall, lean, handsome boy at the end. I don't see myself kissing a guy. I can't even see us hugging. He is smart and seem to laugh at my jokes. The time I had with him at the carnival was fun.

Why was it so much fun? Like any other friend. I forgot all about the string.

"How do I search something that won't sound stupid?" I start typing.

Website after websites. I found tutorials on yarn. Knitting and crochet. Embroidery. Crafting that I didn't even know it existed. Like arm knitting. Why? I also found a website about it. The history of it.

Why didn't I think of looking it up at first?

"What's you doing Leo?" Charles walks in. I look at the clock on the laptop. It's four o'clock, I woke up at one. "How long have you been on the laptop? I understand that it's Saturday but please don't stay on the computer all day." He quickly changes his shirt.

I shrug. "No promises. I'm looking up how to cut the red string. Did know it's a Chinese lore and it's tied on the ankles? I see them on the pinky finger."

"Wait, why do you want to cut one?"

I look Charles straight in the eye. "I want to cut mines." He sit next to me. The smell of oil is overbearing. The lovely smell of home. "Are your pants dirty?" Silena hates oiled clothes on the furniture.

"Leo, is there a reason why you want to cut it?"

"I don't want to be connected to him. To Piper's boyfriend. It feels wrong."

"You know that there's people without a thread. They will never find or have a soulmate. They don't know that either, yet you do. By luck, you can see who will love who before anything happen. Silena likes to call it a blessing-"

"It a curse," I interrupt.

"Okay. What I'm saying is Leo, that if you cut it, you won't have a soulmate. Do you want that?"

I lightly tap on the keyboard. "No, I know. I am happy that my string connect. I feel so giddy whenever I see him. But he's Piper's boyfriend and I don't want to-"

"Hold that thought." I hold it. Charles takes a breath. "Does Piper have a thread?"

"Yes. It's not connected."

Charles slaps my knee a little too hard. "There you go. We both know they will breakup because they're not connected. She is going to be sad for a bit but later she'll be happy. Anyone can go through a simple breakup. Think about that."

I look back to the screen. The facts on the _Red Thread(or String) of Fate._ One thing that stands out from this is 'This person is our soul connection, and we gamble our hearts to find him or her.' Thats what I feel right now.

I know it's wrong to take my friend's lover. Yet it's right to be with your fated lover.

"Curse you Yue Xia Loa."

"Who? What?

"The one who created this damn thing. The Chinese lunar matchmaker god who is also in charge of marriages. Who also tied the strings to a man and a woman. But I guess they don't give a fuck about genders." I shut the laptop close. I'm tired of this. I want to burn something. Anything. "Do you think mom and dad were connected?"

"Don't ov-" A default ringtone rings. "Shit. Nyssa is calling. I've been gone a little too long. Silena have also been texting me. Got to go. Don't cut your string! Love you!" He pushes my head and runs off.

"Beckendorf! You left a oil stain! Silena is going to be mad!"

"CLEAN IT FOR ME PLEASE!"

Thank gods it didn't go through the comfort. Other wise I'm going to choke Charles.


	9. School?

_**A/N:**_ _Sorry about the long wait. I am still writing the other stories, it just, I'm writing a book and it is taking a lot of my time._ Red String _have shorter chapters and (maybe) a shorter story. It's easier to write. For now. Enjoy!:3_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I only own the fiction story_

* * *

I found someone who can help me cut my string.

It looks shady ass fuck but it's the only thing I can find. Website is Red Oracle. A girl help others with their red string problems. I don't know I can trust it. I email her my situation yesterday. She haven't reply. Maybe I shouldn't have contact a person from a shady website.

Why am I an idiot?

"You look guilty," Calypso sits next to me. She doesn't say anything else. I don't say anything. Having her nag me about this is not on my to-do list. "Did you finally notice that tak-"

"I'm not taking nobody's boyfriend," I say. I look at her. "Why do you think I'm trying to? Do you not trust me? I love Piper, I would never hurt her."

Calypso look down to her lap, "Its that, I'm worry that your string will have control of you. That you won't see reason."

I grab her hand. She finally looks at me. "Don't worry about that. Nothing is going to happen. Mr. Hot-Stuff here is finding a solution to cut my string. Then everything is going to be back to normal."

Calypso go silent. The class have settle down and the teacher is starting roll call. She doesn't blink. I tilt my head and pat her hand. "Calypso Nightshade," the teacher call out.

I see Calypso's eye twitch. This is bad. She stands up. "Are you kidding me? What in the fucking mind would you do that?" I jump.

"Ms. Nightshade, sit down."

"Caly, let's talk about this another time," I suggest.

"Fuck you!" She yells at the teacher. "I'm not talking to you. Leo why would you think that? Do you not want one? I-I-I am so confuse." She sits back down.

She's making me confuse.

"Calypso! Go to the principle office right now!" Calypso looks up to her then back to me. "Nightshade!"

"You know what, I will." Calypso stands, swing her bag on, and grab me. "Get your bag. I'm taking Leo!" I do. She drags me out the classroom while our teacher is yelling at us. We left school. We walk straight out of the building.

Calypso and I were ten feet across the street when I say, "I'm going to be grounded again."

"Why do you want to cut it?" She drops my hand but continue walking. "Its a soulmate. You even told me some people don't have one. And many never found them. Why are you taking that away from yourself? You should at less be happy. Are you happy?"

I stop. I decide to groan into my hands. Why is she making me confuse? "You get mad at me for being connected to our best friend's boyfriend; something I cannot control. Then get mad for wanting to control on who I want to be connected. Can I not have a say if I want one? Can-?" I stop.

And I realize I'm yelling at her. Calypso's face is mix with shock and sadness. I take a step back, wanting to get out of this conversation. Why?

My phone buzzes. I see that the Red Oracle email me back. "I need to go. I'm sorry Calypso, but I need to do this." I walk away from her. She didn't try to stop me. Didn't yell back at me. Not a peep.

She wants to meet. Give me advice. Face to face. Not the best idea to meet a stranger off the internet. But I don't think first, so I email back a yes.


	10. Coffee coffee coffee

**_A/N:_** _I guess. Here is another chapter! This one gives a lot of information. ENJOY! :3_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any characters. Only the fiction story._

* * *

I'm glad she suggest a public area to meet. I'm waiting at a Starbucks, drinking a frappe. I should have gotten the mocha 'cuz the caramel is too sweet for me.

Drinking coffee should also be a big nope for a kid who have ADHD.

My legs start shaking as I people-watch through the window. A little girl skip with her brother when someone seated across from me. I almost choke on my frozen coffee.

"Sorry I'm late," she breathes. She take a big sip of her ice coffee. "The name's Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Nice to meet you." Rachel hold out her hand, meeting in the middle. She's my age. Big puffy red hair. Cover in paint splatter.

I take her hand and shake. "You're really pretty," I blurted out. No thinking. Rachel gives me a look while letting go of my hand. "Sorry, sorry. I don't know how to think before talking. Leo Valdez by the way. Hi."

She wave her hand. "No problem. Thanks anyway." Another sip of her ice coffee. "So you can see the string." A fact, not a question. I nod. "How?"

"Um, I was eight when I start seeing it." She wave her hand for me to keep going. "I-I-I don't know what else to say. I saw my brother's string first when I woke up. Um..."

"Something big happen before you start seeing it. What happen?"

My leg stop. I can see all the memories rolling in my head from that night. I unconsciously rub my left side. "How does this-?"

"I like to know some background about you. Either you are born seeing the soulmate thread, or, had a near death experience. The red string is fate, it is suppose to happen. You are asking for it to cut. I had nobody, ever, ask to cut their own string. Advice. Explanation. Cutting? Just why?" She angrily sip.

I'm being scolded. Of course another girl is giving me a lecture. Would my mother also have done this?

"Oh! I know. Because the other end," Rachel grabs my string in her hand, "is a boy. What's the matter with having a boyfriend? The boy have a girlfriend? So what? It's going to end soon. Just like any time a thread that connected."

"His girlfriend is my best friend." Rachel only shrug. "I feel as if I'm betraying her. The thought that I would steal her boyfriend anytime gives me nerve wracking feels."

"Are you going to steal him?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then there is no worry. Just wait until they break up on their own term and see what happen afterward. A lot of people get with their friend's ex. They can't get mad at their friend, since they ended things with their ex in the first place. Don't beat yourself up."

I go quiet. She have a point. But then again, I don't want to get together with my friend's ex.

"Listen Leo. Not everyone find their soulmate. Either their mate wasn't born yet or their mate died. Some don't find their soulmate at all in their whole life. I," she hold her left hand up, "wasn't born with one. Came with the package of being the helper. I would never have one. So, be happy you found your end."

I smile. "Okay. Thanks Rachel. What do you mean by 'helper'? Is that how you can grab my thread?"

"Ah, yeah. My family was bless into being helpers of the fates. The girls anyway. My great-grandmother Delphi taught me everything I need to know. Glad she was still alive otherwise I would be confuse."

"Wait, fates?"

She furrow her brow at me. "Yes, the three fates. The ones that control our lifeline." I must have made a stupid face because Rachel heavily sigh. "You got to be kidding me. Greek mythology, the three fates that cut our string when we die. This is also related to them."

"Oh! Greek. I thought maybe it was Yue Xia Lao."

'Who?"

"A chinese god. I don't remember what he did but I know he was in charge of the string."

Rachel sits back in her seat. "I have never thought of other religion. Maybe. In greek, it doesn't mention anyone putting the string on us. But, there is a myth that humans used to be created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces."

"Sounds creepy." A nightmare.

"Zeus was scared of our power and decided to split us up. Making us go bonkers to find each other. Maybe that is true." She shrug. "Anyway, I should go. I promise my dad I would be home tonight."

"Are you never home?"

Rachel roll her eyes. "Not really. I don't like being at home. If you have any more questions, just email me. Let time flow before really thinking about doing something stupid."

"That'll be asking too much. i almost put my house on fire." Rachel only sip on her ice coffee. "Got it. Think before stupid. Thanks Rachel. This really help me."

She smile, "No problem." Then she left.

I sit there in silence for a few minutes. I don't know what to do.


End file.
